ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Y
Sonic Y is a Japanese adventure-science fiction anime, serving as a sequel to , itself based on by . It is produced by and and it airs on since November TBDth, 2017. And English dub is produced by and it airs on Netflix since March TBDth, 2018. Synopsis After Dark Oak's defeat, Mobius and Earth are supposedly safe until an experiment by Eggman fuses both of the worlds alongside a mysterious world known as Sol. As a result, Sonic and his friends have once more to face them with the help of new allies. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - an easygoing and heroic hedgehog who reunites with Chris to deal TBD. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - an intelligent twin-tailed fox who is Sonic's best friend and, while still traumatized by Cosmo's sacrifice, TBD. *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and Dave B. Mitchell on Season 2 onwards) - a serious echidna who guards the Master Emerald and TBD. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Cindy Robinson) - a friendly female hedgehog who has a longtime crush on Sonic, although it's unclear if he feels the same for her, and uses a special hammer to fight TBD. *'Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke' (voiced by Debi Derryberry as a preteen and Michael Sinterniklaas as a teenager) - TBD Supporting Mobius *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Michelle Ruff) - TBD **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Michelle Ruff) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD **'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Karen Strassman) - TBD **'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Aaron LaPlante) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Quinton Flynn on Season 1 and Bryce Papenbrook on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey on Season 1 and Erica Lindbeck on Season 2 onwards) - TBD **'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - TBD **'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD **'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD **'Froggy' (vocal effects by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD * Earth *'Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Ella' (voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD *'Mister Tanaka' (voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch) - TBD *'Helen' (voiced by Robinson, Kari Wahlgren, Colleen Villard, Kate Higgins, Laura/Erica, Ashly Burch, Caitlin Glass, Tara Platt, Michelle Ruff, Cristina Vee, Stephanie Sheh, Cherami Leigh, Melissa Fahn, Marisha Ray or TBD) - TBD *'Danny' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks as a preteen and Ogie Banks as a teenager) - TBD *'Frances' (voiced by option) - TBD *'Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke' (voiced by Richard Epcar and Veronica Taylor, respectively) - TBD *'Topaz' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - TBD *'Sam Speed' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * Antagonists *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (also voiced by Mike Pollock) - a mad scientist who now TBD. **'Orbot and Cubot' (also voiced by Kirk Thornton and by Wally Wingert, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who TBD. **'Metal Sonic' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Nega' (also voiced by Mike Pollock) - TBD *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Michael Yurchak) - TBD **'Wave the Swallow' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - TBD **'Storm the Albatross' (also voiced by Travis Willingham on Season 1 and Dave B. Mitchell on Season 2 onwards) - TBD * Changes *Eggman's henchbots Decoe and Bocoe are replaced by Orbot and Cubot to keep uniforimity within the games and to symbolize a little timeskip as well as it's revealed that they were deactivated to build them. * Episodes Trivia *Since 4Kids Entertainment, who dubbed and distributed the original series, went defunct, the English dub of this series features the post-2010 voice cast instead to keep coherence within the games. **This series is also subject to less edits. *